1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a LAN-connectable image display apparatus and a method of controlling the image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In related art, projectors that can receive video signals and control signals when connected to personal computers via LAN cables have been known (for example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-285167)). For the projectors having the network function, generally, RJ45 connector is used as input terminals for Ethernet signals (registered trademark).
On the other hand, recently, HDBaseT standards have been established, and long-distance transmission of not only the Ethernet signals but also HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) signals, UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter) signals, IR (Infra Red) signals has been enabled by mounting receiver circuits compliant with the standards. Note that “HDBaseT standards” refer to connection standards established by HDBaseT Alliance. Further, when the signals based on the HDBaseT standards are received, the RJ 45 connectors also are used as the input terminals.
However, the specifications at the transmitters of the HDBaseT signals are arbitrary, and the transmitters may be compliant with the HDMI signals only. In this case, when only one RJ45 connector for receiving the HDBaseT signals is provided at the projector side (receiver side), there is a problem that reception (transmission) of other signals than the HDMI signals is impossible.